As long as i have you
by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30
Summary: Percy and Annabeth enjoy some alone on the beach and realize something very important. It's my first EVER story so please no flames. Feedback is appreciated DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fan-fiction story so please let me know what you think. Please go easy on me though. I am a HUGE fan of the Percy Jackson series and LOVE percabeth to bits. This takes place after TLO but before TLH. Let me know what you think. **

Annabeth was sitting on the beach waiting for Percy. They hadn't had very much alone time recently with teaching the new demigods how to sword fight so Percy had a suggested they take a break on the beach.

As she stared at the ocean Annabeth's thoughts centred on Percy. They had been dating for three months and Annabeth couldn't be happier. She thought about all the things they had been though from getting Zeus's lightning bolt back to the Titan war they had just been though. Their friend's deaths still haunted them both but on the whole they were both incredibly happy. Annabeth sighed happily as she thought of her boyfriend. _He's a seaweed brain but he's MY seaweed brain _she thought.

Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She looked up at Percy. "Hey wise girl" he said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her "hey" she replied curling into him. Percy kissed the top of her head and started running his fingers through her hair Annabeth smiled. They sat in silence for a while before Percy whispered "this is nice" Annabeth nodded she laid her head against Percy s chest and half closed her eyes. After another few minutes of silence Annabeth raised her head and looked at Percy "what do you think is coming next?" she asked him. Percy half-smiled "hopefully peace and quiet for us." He said Annabeth chuckled "that would be nice" she agreed. "Honestly though I don't mind what comes" Percy murmured brushing a curl of Annabeth's blonde hair behind her ear. "As long as I have you" Annabeth smiled and kissed him. That had to be one of the sweetest things Percy had said to her so far. As they kissed Annabeth realized he was right they didn't know what was coming but as long as she had Percy they would be fine. Annabeth pulled back from the kiss and stared into Percy s beautiful sea green eyes. "As long as I have you". She murmured back.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? Please review and give me feedback. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON **

**Hi guys so this chapter takes place when Percy is missing in The Lost Hero. Annabeth goes back to the beach and reflects on the conversation,**

Annabeth sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared at the sea blankly absentmindedly playing with the coral pendent Percy had given her just a week before he disappeared. She never took it off now. It was one of the few connections she still had to Percy. He had been missing for four months and they had no clue where he was.

Annabeth buried her face in her knees and fought back tears she missed Percy so much. He was her rock without him she was like cracked glass that could shatter at any moment. Annabeth shivered even though the sand was warm she was very cold. Unbidden Percy s voice whispered in her mind _as long as I have you. _Tears filled Annabeths eyes again. She flash-backed to the conversation they had three months ago

_So what do you think is coming up for us? _

_Hopefully peace and quiet _

_That would be nice _

_Honestly I don't mind what comes as long as I have you _

_As long as I have you _

Annabeth blinked coming out of the flashback. "Where are you Percy?" She whispered "I need you" she whispered her voice cracking finally letting the tears fall.

Annabeth didn't let the camp see her cry as a daughter of Athena she hated showing weakness. In the past four months she had mastered the art of crying silently. When her tears finally ran out she looked out at the sea. She had had her cry now it was time to get back to working on the Argo 2 with Leo. A determined expression came on to her face. Annabeth stood up still gazing out to sea. "I _will_ find you Percy" she promised.

Annabeth walked away from the beach more determined than ever. She was going to find her boyfriend no matter what.

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? Please review and give me some feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so this is going to the last chapter of this chapter but don't worry I have some new ideas. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed favouriteed and read this story. This chapter wouldn't have been written without you guys I LOVE YOU **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON IT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN **

The war with Gaea was over and Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach again. They had just been at the campfire with the rest of camp but had wandered off for some alone time. Sitting on the blue blanket Percy had grabbed from his cabin Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and stared out at the sea. "I still can't believe its over" Percy whispered into her hair Annabeth raised her head and looked at his face.

"I can't either" she murmured staring into Percy's green eyes. They had only been out of Tartarus two weeks and Annabeth was still stared that she was dreaming that they had never made it out.

Percy kissed her forehead bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You ok?" he whispered Annabeth buried her face in Percy' s Camp Half-Blood shirt and shook her head. "Wise girl talk to me" Percy whispered running his fingers though her blonde curls.

"I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming" Annabeth whispered her voice muffled by the shirt "like we never made it out of there like any minute going to wake up and we'll be back there".

Percy's arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head "its ok I feel that way too" he said pulling back slightly and tilting her face up so her grey eyes meet his green ones. "But we have remember that we did make it out that this isn't a dream that we're safe and we're together" he murmured

Annabeth nodded still staring in to his eyes. Percy stoked her cheek and a small smile came to his face. "Remember the conversation we had before I got kidnapped?" he asked Annabeth nodded silently "well that's still true I know I can get through this Annabeth I know that _we_ can get through this along as I have you" Percy whispered resting his forehead on hers.

Just like she had all those months ago Annabeth lent in and kissed him. Percy was right they would get through this it would take a long time she knew that but they would get through it. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Percy. "As long as I have you" she whispered back.

**So there you go the last chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? You don't know? I hope Percy and Annabeth weren't OOC I tried my best. Please review and give me some feedback. Again a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed already and help me write this chapter. See you when I write my next story guys. **


End file.
